


Mrs. Shelby

by unbearably_light



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbearably_light/pseuds/unbearably_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has been married to Thomas for a year and settling into the life of a Shelby.  Being Thomas' wife has its perks as well as it's drawbacks. Set after season 2, taking some liberties with where the story might go from there. Just a prologue for now, should continue as I have time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Shelby

The door chimed sharply in the shop, it was late and Henry hadn't been expected any business at such an hour, yet he'd left his door unlocked. Emerging through the darkness of the backroom to the storefront he saw his waiting customer, a woman with light wavy hair looking at his display of clocks. Henry's shop was a shop of this and that and in between, if you needed it you'd probably find it at Henry's for a good price. The thing about Henry's that was different was where he got some of his more choice items, when customers asked him he'd smile a toothy grin and show them the rest of his offerings. 

The woman was looking down into a crib, the kind that sat low to the ground with high wooden gates. He smiled and walked to her side, “ Ah yes, are you expecting?”

The woman looked up to him with soft brown eyes, she didn't look like a local small heath girl. The corner of her lip turned up slighted. “ No, no I'm not....”She said, quiet and sad-like. Henry looked down at the crib again, confused. 

“I'm here on business actually.” She said in a much sterner voice, he looked back to see her face matched her tone. 

Henry laughed and walked back to his counter, “ Right, and what sort of business might I have with..” He motioned at her, she got his point. 

“ I'm here to deliver a message, the subtle sort...Because I like your shop.” She retorted, ignoring his dismissive behavior. 

She walked slowly to his counter and leaned her elbows against the glass, “ My name is Grace Shelby.” She knew it was all she needed to say, and watched the man's face explode into emotions of confusion and fear. 

She both relished and despised this moment, her husband's name put fear into people's hearts and now so did her's. Sometimes she just wanted to introduce herself, but the meaning behind her name would never leave her. She'd go from a regular woman to something like royalty, the kind of royalty that slit your throat and throw you in the cut. In this moment it was utility, she'd heard talk of who wasn't paying their dues, and she took it upon herself to make the most discreet of visits. 

“ I see you understand now,” She began, “I am here to remind you of something that begs no reminding at all. But I will tell you my brother-in-laws, they will remind you quiet clearly. “

The older man, plump and shivering, swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, she silenced him with a raised hand.

“ I hope for your sake, you've understood the reality of your situation and when they come to see you, you have what they're due.” 

The door chime rang into the cold, foggy street. Grace's boots clacked loudly on the cobbled road as she set back out, for yet another discreet visit.


End file.
